1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to compositions for the production of faux finishes. More particularly, it concerns compositions that can produce faux effects by interaction of unique products rather than by manual efforts of an artisan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The creation of imitation marble, granite and like faux finishes has been practiced for centuries primarily as artistic endeavors wherein an artisan manually applies paint to a surface and manipulates it into a pattern that seeks to duplicate the appearance of natural marble, granite, etc. In order to make such operations less labor intensive, a variety of techniques have been devised to get paints or colorants when applied to a substrate to assume a marbleized design without need for detailed manipulation by the artisan.
I recently invented a unique technique for creating faux finishes without need for an artisan to manually produce the marbled or like faux pattern on a surface. This was made possible by the discovery of unique movement of colors applied to an absorbant surface by interaction thereof with special activation liquid. Such invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,395, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides further improvements in the art of producing faux finishes with little or no manual detailed manipulation by the artisan since the creation of the faux effect is attained by interaction of a plurality of separate unique liquid mixtures provided by the invention.